deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Jigsaw VS Slappy
Description DUMMIES! These two horrifying ventriloquism's of all duke it out. Who will win? Who will die? DEATH BATTLE! And is cenus9548 twelth death battle '' Interlude (*https://www.youtube.com/Invader*) Wiz: They entertain without any strings, continue to chat on while drinking water, and when they start talking creepy, they most likely want to kill you. '''Boomstick: DUMMIES. Jigsaw, the piece twister.' Wiz: And Slappy, the wooden goosebumps. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our jobs to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a DEATH BATTLE! Jigsaw wants to play a game with DEATH BATTLE Dr. Gordon/Jigsaw: *Turns off the light* Game over. *and closes the door, leaving Hoffman to die.* Wiz: John Cramer was a normal man until he basically lost everything '' ''Boomstick: And when we mean everything we mean it '' ''Wiz: His kids were killed before they were even born and than was diagnosed with terminal cancer '' ''Boomstick: Damn that sucks '' ''Wiz: Anyways after this he attempted to kill himself because he lost everything and saw that his life was being taken for granted '' ''Boomstick: But than when he couldn't take his own life he said fuck it im a kill people and thus the start of abducting people and making them play deadly puzzles hopping that whoever survived his traps wouldn't take there life forget granted like he did Wiz: but for those who failed his puzzles were burtely killed and not in nice ways more like cooked alive in a metal machine over fire '' ''Boomstick: Jesus Christ '' ''Wiz: It gets more sicker as in he would carve jigsaw like pieces out of peoples flesh '' ''Boomstick: And that's how he got the name jigsaw '' *''Real name: John Cramer *''Age: 52'' *''Occupation: murderer '' Wiz: Jigsaw has some deadly weapons like a shotgun and a jigsaw doll which has it's face explode and than a thing called the ice block hangman electrocution device Boomstick: He's got himself some good old torture weapons too like the freezing chamber or a syringe pit and a knife face chair along with a beartrap collar and his favorite called the rack Wiz: Don't forget the spear shooter and those scary ass videos Boomstick: He's also got some handy dandy ability's '' ''Wiz: He's a master of deception and disguise and is extremely smart Boomstick: I mean you'd have to be smart to build stuff like the things he uses he's like the evil version of tony stark '' *''very smart *''Master of deception/disguise '' Wiz: Despite being a normal human he's incredible '' ''Boomstick: He's killed so many people and was able to basically mind fuck about 40 people '' ''Wiz: He's really strong as he was awake while going through brain surgery and swallowed a whole caste tape and had at one point stayed motionless Boomstick: And finally he has never been caught '' ''Wiz: But he's still human and don't forget he still has cancer and is really old and isn't that strong when it comes to battles as he mostly sides on the side line and just watches '' ''Boomstick: And just like wiz said he doesn't fight and most of his weapons take time '' ''Wiz: And finally like Batman himself he relies in prep time to win something '' ''Boomstick: But here's a warning for you if you fall asleep and wake up in a strange room just note you've probably become another one of his victim's '' '' '' Slappy gives goosebumps to DEATH BATTLE ''Slappy: *Sits up straight* Who you calling dummy ... DUMMY?! *As its scares the movers and traps them in the back of the truck with him.* Wiz: Lindy and kris were always basically the same and didn't like it like at all Boomstick: You know the typical sister stuff '' ''Wiz: So they were always trying to find something away from each other but wouldn't work out Boomstick: Until one day when the two girls were exploring a house under construction '' ''Wiz: In there sat a ventriloquists dummy and lindy immediately took a liking to the dummy and decided to bring it back and name him Slappy the dummy '' ''Boomstick: But he basically didn't do nothing in that entire book because it was all the work of his "Brother" Mr wood '' ''Wiz: Long story short wood is alive but gets killed and now we move on to the origin of him from the book '' ''Boomstick: Author R.L Stine was an outcast when he was young so he created his own friends monsters basically and he made on monster a dummy called Slappy so now we can move on Wiz: Slappy can be brought to life from chanting the words karru marri odonna molonu kararo '' ''Boomstick: And just like that you've probably brought some ancient dummy to life '' ''Wiz: Yeah ok so to start is if slappy's body is destroyed he can basically posses anyone then there's his green breath which if breathed by a person will result to them being turned into a dummy'' '''''Boomstick: But if a inanimate object breathes it they come to life Wiz: Slappy has teleportation and telekinesis and can even break the fourth wall '' ''Boomstick: Well fuck let's finish this now Wiz: He also has the ability to heal '' *''Can heal *''teleportation '' *''Telekinesis'' *''Fourth wall breaking '' *''Green breathe '' Boomstick: He's got some incredible feats like how he can slip a rug from underneath three kids and was able to shove a dog into a case '' ''Wiz: He was the only monster to be able to open his own book from inside and was able to break R.L stine fingers '' ''Boomstick: He basically brought upon the Halloween apocalypse '' ''Wiz: Slappy can also teleport in the blink of an eye '' *''Restrained a little girl *''Slapped a child a hard they were sent back'' *''Dug a large grave with a shovel'' *''Bit a kids ear so hard they fainted '' *''Sent a girl flying across a room by a shove'' *''Can crack car windshields with his own bare hands '' *''Survived being hit by a metal baseball bat'' *''Survived his head being smashed and through three layers of glass'' *''Survived being crushed by a garbage truck'' *''Survive an explsosin from a propane tank'' *''SURVIVED being electrocuted at about 400 volts'' Boomstick: However Slappy isn't invincible as he's very cocky and arrogant and can be over taken surprisingly easy and hates being called a dummy Wiz: However Slappy is one scary dummy Boomstick: Really wiz '' '' Intermission Wiz: All right, the combatants are set. Lets end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: It's time for a DUMMY BATTLE!!! FIGHT! A scream came from an empty house as a terrifying scream and than stabbing sounds Jigsaw watches as another one of his victiams is brutally murdered as they scream for help but it slowly dies out and there body is criped to a burn before dropping dead jigsaw than getting rid of the body cleaning up the mess and not noticing a dummy appearing right behind him just sitting on a chair and staying still Looking back to get caught off guard Jigsaw: I didn't place this here Picking it up and looking closer Jigsaw: It's some kind of dummy And like that the dummy's eyes shot open catching the old man off guard and dropping it the head bouncing on the steel floor and rolling towards the middle of the room and than as if it were alive the dummy sat up getting jigsaw even more confused the dummy looking at him and muttering with a raspy voice Slappy: Who you calling dummy DUMMY!!!! The old man stumbling back Jigsaw: Your alive The dummy than getting on it's legs and looking at him Slappy: Of course i'm alive i'm not a normal...oh what you called me a Dummy Jigsaw reaching for a hammer and grasping his hands around it than launching it at the dummy catching slappy off guard and bouncng off the big head sending the doll to it's feet Slappy: You want to play rough fine let's play rough Than the old man was lifted into the air and thrown hard against a wall FIGHT! The dummy sending all sorts of objects at him but jigsaw ducks behind his various machines and is able to avoid the objects Slappy: Let's have some fun And like that the power cut the room going dark Jigsaw reaching for a weapon and landing his hands on a machete picking it up and stumbling through the room smacking into objects and walls before hearing the voice behind him Slappy: Surpri.... Jigsaw swinging at the dummy but slappy quickly teleports behind him and smacks him on the head and throws him down dropping the machete Slappy: This is too easy Than jigsaw kicks at the wooden legs causing slappy to topple over grabbing the dummy on the head and swigning him around fast than throwing the dummy right into a net of spikes Slappy: Oh you got me all spiked up The dummy laughing at his own joke followed by a sinister laughter than he was gone and across the room free of the spikey death trap than hammers all flying at the old man Jigsaw again running behind machines hearing the thumping as the hammers slam into them Slappy: Let's try something more cooler Than the machine was lifted up and launched away slamming into the ground exploding sending debrie which hit's jigsaw square in the head causing him to black out Slappy watches as the old man passes out than getting ready to launch something at him when a screw slams right into his torso pinning slappy to the wall Slappy: Well looks like i'm screwed Slappy laughing as the place blows up sending debrie into the air and into the woods around the place Fire was every where burning many of jigsaw's machines as he opens his eye's slowly getting up and looking around trying to find the dummy but not seeing him followed by a painful feeling in his head than felling blood dripping down his head realsing that a screw was sticking out of his head pulling it out spewing more blood Jigsaw: Atleast he's gone Hereing cop cars coming closer and closer jigsaw walking into the wood's his eye's turning a bright green and smiling KO! We see cops looking around than one picks up slappy's lifeless body Results Boomstick: Wait so who won Wiz: If you didn't read the abilites of slappy you'll have no clue but here's the reason on why. you see jigsaw was deffinently able to hold in there but was no match for slappy's unique powers and abilites ''' '''Boomstick: Slappy was way faster and stronger too his unique powers even allowed him to keep controll of the battle until the end Wiz: Even if jigsaw was able to destroy slappys body he could just posses the old man ''' '''Boomstick: And since slappy did this to a kid once than something say's he'll have no problem doing it against an old man Wiz: In the end jigsaw's many set's of traps would not work thanks to slappy able to teleport and come back as a spirit and posses people ''' '''Boomstick: Jigsaw really did recive a slap to the face Wiz: The winner is Slappy the dummy Next time Trivia Polls who do you think would win? Jigsaw Slappy Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:Death Battles with cameo appearances Category:'Anti-Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:Human Vs Monster Themed Death Battles Category:Horror Themed Death Battles Category:Human vs Ghost themed Death Battles Category:'Sane vs Insane' themed Battles Category:Magic vs Technology themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:Living vs Undead themed Death Battles Category:Main Antagonist Duel Category:Human vs Creature themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:Living vs Desceased themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year Category:'Movie vs. Book' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles under construction for 2 years Category:Adopted What-If? Death Battles Category:Cenus9548